Energy management systems (EMSs) are associated with at least some known vehicles. For example, at least some known vehicles include EMSs on-board the vehicle. The EMS associated with a vehicle uses a trip plan that dictates one or more operations of a propulsion system (e.g., traction motors, brakes) of the vehicle during a trip of the vehicle within a transportation network. The trip plan may be generated using a trip profile that includes information related to the vehicle, the route or surface on which the vehicle travels, the geography over which the route or surface extends, and/or other information. The trip plan can be used to control, for example, the propulsion system of the vehicle to change and/or set the tractive and/or braking efforts of the propulsion system as the vehicle travels over different segments of the trip according to the trip plan.
EMSs are often utilized to control propulsion operations of a vehicle during a trip to increase efficiency (e.g., reduce fuel consumption, reduce emissions, and/or the like) of the vehicle and/or to reduce fatigue of components of the vehicle. But, sometimes an operator of a vehicle may not use EMS along regions of the trip where use of the EMS has been allowed. By not using the EMS along regions where EMS use is allowed, the operator may decrease the efficiency of the vehicle and/or may increase fatigue of components of the vehicle.